


The Team's Moment

by krashlynforever



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashlynforever/pseuds/krashlynforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the World Cup they decide not to take the team's moment away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Team's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind after seeing the pictures and videos.

The last seconds of added time felt like hours. Everyone on and off the pitch knew that it was only a matter of time until the final whistle blew and they were officially World Champions – for the third time. The bench had lined up at the sideline – ready to storm the pitch.

Ashlyn was nervous and couldn’t wait to wrap her defender, her hero, her love into her arms. She had to brace herself to not tackle Ali on the spot as soon as the whistle blew. Instead she turned to the coach next to her who pulled her into a hug.

At the final whistle Ali sank to her knees, like some of her teammates and buried her face. But unlike them she had a bit of a different story. She couldn’t believe it that the same pitch she had lost her chance to go to the Olympics on, brought her an even bigger joy – a World Cup title. She didn’t hold back the tears and started sobbing in joy

Ashlyn made her way onto the pitch. As soon as she saw Ali with tears in her eyes she wanted to wrap her into her arms and kiss her. But two things held her back. She remembered that they were in public with fifty thousand people in the stadium and millions in front of the TV. Ali had always been reserved when it came to PDA. Both of them knew that it was only a matter of time until they were getting married, but until them Ali was the one to decide at what pace they came out to the public.

The other thing was that this was the team’s moment and she didn’t want to take it away from everyone.

So Ashlyn decided to join the team and waiting until Ali came to her.

As the ceremony was prepared they shook hands with the Japanese and walked towards their fan corner that included their families.

The team spent some time and applauded their fans. Ali received a hug from Kyle who was in the first row of the stands. He waved towards Ashlyn and encouraged her to come closer. As soon as Ashlyn was at his height he gave her a kiss on the cheek, before wrapping her into his arms.

“Take care of her.” He whispered into Ashlyn’s ear as he patted onto her back.

“I will.” Ashlyn replied before the hug ended.

To anyone this would have been confusing, but Kyle and Ashlyn both knew what it meant.

* * *

 

_Flashback Pre-World Cup_

 

_Kyle was visiting them in Washington and they had an amazing time together._

_One evening they decided to go out. Ali was just getting ready in the bathroom when Kyle took the seat next to Ashlyn on the couch._

_“So, when are you finally going to ask her to marry you?” Kyle teased after he watched Ali and Ashlyn act like a married couple the whole time._

_His question came out of nowhere, but Ashlyn knew the answer._

_“After we win the World Cup this summer.” The short and determined answer stunned Kyle._

* * *

 

 The ceremony was about to start and the team was asked to go back to the center of the field. Ashlyn climbed down the wall and saw Ali in front of her. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her favorite girl.

The moment didn’t last long but the short contact felt very comforting and intimate for them.

“We did it.” Ashlyn whispered only to be heard by Ali who started smiling.

The ceremony started and after the player awards and the second place medal presentation they were finally getting their gold medals.

Ashlyn and Ali kept their distance knowing the cameras were pointed at them – after all this was the team’s moment.

After the trophy presentation and several minutes of repeated kissing and lifting it into the air, they could finally take in the atmosphere.

And just as Ashlyn had anticipated earlier Ali came to her with the trophy in her hands. She didn’t even need to ask to take a picture. Ashlyn opened her arms and they posed for a picture together. The golden confetti someone threw over them made the moment even more special.

And they both knew this picture was going to have a special place in their apartment.

After what seemed like hours the team went back to the locker room and celebrated even more. The staff made a short announcement and told them that they should hurry now and would have time to get ready and dress up at the hotel.

Ashlyn took the opportunity when she saw Ali standing alone in front of her locker and wrapped her into a hug. Ali held Ashlyn’s face in between her hands and they kissed shortly.

Pinoe whistled as she passed the couple and Ali and Ashlyn put some distance between them.

In the bus they sat next to each other as usual. But unlike usual they didn’t speak a word. Ashlyn held Ali’s hand in hers.

As they were exiting the bus, Ashlyn brought Ali’s hand to her lips and kissed them softly.

They were getting ready separately seeing as they were rooming with different people.

Ashlyn dressed casual. When she had packed her suitcase she had made sure that her outfit had enough room for the flat box that contained her treasure.

The team was celebrated by their families, friends and fans and they were dancing on the stage.

One moment Ali’s and Ash’s eyes connected and they slowly danced towards each other, each with a bottle of champagne in their hands. Syd came out of nowhere and hugged Ali while dancing. Ash took the opportunity to be close to her girl and hugged both of the women.

When Syd left them alone they Ali whispered into Ash’s ear. “Meet me in my room in 10 minutes.” She then joined the rest of the team and left Ashlyn standing alone.

* * *

 

8 minutes later Ashlyn looked around and saw that Ali had vanished from the stage. She slowly walked out of the room and planned to tell anyone who asked where she was going, that she was looking for the bathroom. No one asked.

Just on time she arrived at Ali’s door and knocked once. The door opened almost immediately and Ashlyn was pulled into the room by her collar.

Ali’s lips crashed onto hers and she didn’t do anything about it. Instead she used the momentum of being pulled into the room to pin Ali up against the wall. “I wanted to do this since the game ended.” Ali breathed in a short pause and pulled Ashlyn closer. Ali’s hands were roaming over Ash’s body and rested on her butt. After a few seconds her sensed came back and she came back to consciousness.

As she broke the kiss Ashlyn moved on to Ali’s neck. “Mmh. Ash.” Ali was barely able to say. “Ash, what is this in your pocket?” Ali finally managed to ask.

“My phone.” Ashlyn answered subconsciously and kept working on Ali’s neck.

“No, I mean your other pocket.” Ali said and Ashlyn stopped to look at her.

The ring box had fit so well into her pocket that Ashlyn had totally forgotten about its existence.

“Uhm. That…uhm. It’s a..” Ashlyn stammered and took a step back. She collected her thoughts for a second before speaking again.

Ali was still leaning against the wall and looked into Ash’s eyes. Ash took Ali’s hands into her own.

“I have had planned lots of different scenarios in my head about where and when this moment would take place. But this is definitely not what I had imagined. Alex, you mean the world to me. I never imagined falling for someone so hard and wanting to be with them for the rest of my life until I met you.“ Ali’s eyes started tearing up as she was sensing what Ashlyn was about to do.

“You make me a better person every day. You keep me grounded and at the same time energize me. Having you in my arms is comforting. I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you.” Ashlyn got on her knee and grabbed the small, flat box out of her back pocket.

“I love you. So, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you make this the happiest day in my life and marry me?” Ashlyn slowly opened the box making the ring turn in it.

Ali was trying to hold her tears back. With her free hand she wiped her tears away.

“I love you, too. And yes. Ashlyn Michelle Harris, I can’t wait to marry you.” Ali said and pulled Ashlyn up to give her a passionate kiss.

Ashlyn took the ring from the box and put it on Ali’s ring finger. They embraced each other in a hug.

“So how long have you planned this?” Ali asked Ashlyn after a few minutes of silence.

“Since before Kyle visited us. I actually told him then that I was going to propose after winning the World Cup. I didn’t know when the right moment would come.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was thinking about asking you on the field, but I was scared that it would have taken the moment away from the team. And I didn’t know how you would react, with the press and lots of people around.” Ashlyn explained.

Ali took Ashlyn’s face in between her hands and brushed over her face with her thumbs.

“I don’t care about the press. And the fans already kinda know. I want to tell the world that you are my soon-to-be-wife and that I will spend the rest of my life with you.” Ashlyn smiled wide and placed a passionate kiss on Ali’s lips. “But you are right. The team deserves this moment. So maybe we should wait a few days with the announcement.”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Ali leaned in and whispered into Ash’s ear in a sexy voice. “Alright, and now let’s finish what we started earlier.”

 


End file.
